Changes
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: After the third movie, the cure didn't work exactly, but what did it do to Rogue. What is her family like, and how does the Rogue Logan relationship change. Scott is alive!
1. A New Beginning

Changes

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or anything by Marvel comics, any characters you do not recognize are mine.

Chapter One: A new Beginning

Authors Note: This takes place after the third movie, but Scott is alive, I will get into the cure later. Remember if to review no matter what. Well time to start.

She was lying on a cold metal table; it was time for her weekly checkup. Hank was always nice, and it was strange to have to be watched over all the time. Rogue was not sure if the choice she had made to take the cure was right until the day when she started to feel every cut and bruise that the students of the institute took. It was just that at first, but once she began to gain control of her empathy, two more blows hit her harder than ever. It was a month or so after she took the cure when she heard Bobby thinking, he was trying to find a way to break up with her, without hurting her. The truth was, was that she had been working up her nerve to do just that. She was a very creeped out by this, and figured that first she would do the right thing then go see Hank. Logan had yet to run, and when Bobby and Rogue had decided to be just friends, he took over caring for her. In another month or so, small things began to float around her, Rogue once accidentally made a needle fly through the air and hit Logan in the gut. He healed, but it gave the woman a few ideas.

The next little experiment was rather dangerous, since it was very difficult, but she just had to try. When everyone was asleep one night, Rogue went down to the sub-levels and got into Cerebro. Without any real knowledge of how it worked, she tried to use it. It was more complex than she thought, and understood why Jean had tried to use it. Of course, someone namely Scott Summers, the doors had just closed when Rogue realized that he was trying to get in.

_Flashback…_

_Scott saw only a brunette walking down the catwalk, into the machine called cerebro, he clawed at the doors. Then realized it was hopeless, he had to go get somebody, so he ran down the passage, when he reached the main hall he turned and headed towards the teachers rooms, all the time shouting that Rogue was in Cerebro. Logan had beat every other teacher into the hall mainly because whenever someone said Rogue, he jumped. As soon as Storm put the situation together, half of the school had woken up and when they saw the assembly of teachers heading down to the basement levels, they followed, some more quickly than others. _

_When the mob stopped at the end of the hallway, the doors to cerebro were closed. However, as the teachers spoke in whispered tones, the door slid open, to reveal Rogue walking back to them. A puzzled look on her face, Logan saw her first, and was shocked to see that she was alright. Jean had been a powerful mutant and even she after more than a decade did not have the control to use cerebro with out being hurt. Rogue had faltered as she walked through the door and fallen on the ground, still conscious but just very weak. Logan had lifted her up and taken her directly to the med lab, Hank of course decided to do more tests. _

_With each power that grew and strengthened, her body would grow weak, until it was used to the new strain on her physical body. She had been confined to bed for three weeks, only let out to teach a class or two. After two months, and it was the end of April, she was allowed to be out of bed so long as she was in a wheel chair. Rogue felt more and more like Professor X with each passing day. It was worth the worry that is trying to use cerebro, she had to know, was Magneto truly powerless. It was something that bothered her, the answer she got did not comfort nor concern her though, it was merely something that was good to know. That way it would not surprise her later. _

_After that one time in cerebro, Storm and Scott had interrogated her at the same time, she had worried them. She did not tell the pair just why she had gone in there that would come later, they only asked her what had possessed her and if she had really gotten it to work. Logan had been angry and he did not hide it well, he was most often found in the danger room, and Rogue did not understand just why he was angry at her until she heard a thought of hers when he had been tired. He was worried about her, worried that she would get hurt, it hurt him. Deeper than that, he wanted her, had for a long time. The funny thing was, was that he didn't know that Rogue felt the same way, practically every other person at the institute knew, but not the Wolverine._

…_End Flashback_

Ever since that incident, she had been required to go to weekly checkups, to just make sure that she was okay, it was during one of these sessions when she had kissed Logan. They had been alone in the room, so she just turned to him and let her lips rest on his, then moving to pull at his bottom lip. She could tell he wanted this, and she pushed him over the edge by running a finger down his chest, playing with the buttons. When she did that, he was putty, kissing her back for all he was worth. Soon everyone knew that the pair was dating, since Logan tended to take her to restaurants and volunteered to carry her where she wanted to go. Logan of course was playing the gentleman and never ever tried to rush Marie, it was important to him that she trusted him. It made Storm wonder if beneath indestructible walls, was the Wolverine a marshmallow.

It was almost the end of May, and Rogue had become more and more restless, she could be caught sitting next to a window just staring out into the distance. She finally decided to do what she thought she needed to, she rolled into Storm's classroom, she was alone, grading papers. She spoke quietly, hoping not to startle the headmistress, "Storm, I was wondering could I maybe go home, my sisters graduation is on Saturday morning, I would like to go. Not alone though," Her eyes clouded for a moment then cleared, "Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee are free, and I am sure that Logan would drive, so would Bobby. We would need to leave tonight though, we could camp out, I want to go see them. See what my life would have been like."

Storm was only slightly startled, "Of course Rogue, But I will book you rooms at hotels, you are in no condition to stay outside right now. I will have everything set up when you leave. Now go pack, and I'll get to work." Storm smiled and gave the seated girl a hug.

Rogue left, feeling lighter, she let everyone know what was going on, and then went to find Logan. He was of course fighting drones in the danger room; she used the intercom to speak to him. He listened to her for a moment then nodded and left the room. Rogue went to her room, and packed a duffle; she added a few blankets to the top just in case and then headed down to the garage. When she arrived, an SUV was ready, and Bobby was sitting in the driver's seat. Logan pulled around in his silver sports car, the jackknife door opened and Logan stepped out, he closed his door and took Marie's bag from her lap dumping it in the trunk. He wheeled the chair around to the passenger side and opened the door, and scooped the woman he loved into his arms, then gently depositing her on the seat. He set the blankets at her feet and closed the door.

They stopped at eight that night outside a hotel in Alabama, they got some strange looks when they walked in, but they were helped. Rogue was even more nervous and when she woke up, she was a mess. Once she had showered and dressed, they checked out and hit the road for the last stretch of the journey. It would only take an hour or two, and Rogue was dressed for the graduation. She had on a short black dress that had thick straps; on top of that, she had arm length gloves that tied at the top. The black heels were merely for show, but they completed the ensemble. Her Hair, which was waist length, was in a net at the back of her neck. Only the shoulder length white streaks hung loose, framing her face, the dark brown that bordered on ebony contrasted extremely with the loose locks.

They pulled up outside of the school, Logan settled her in the wheelchair, and the group of five made their way inside. No one paid to much attention to this group, and Rogue sat silently through the ceremony. She held tightly though to Logan's hand, and he held hers, squeezing every now and then to reassure her. Just before everyone filed out, they left. It took Logan longer this time to weave in between traffic, making sure that he was going the right way, the van followed them, Bobby making sure to keep up. They took their time in getting to Marie's home, hoping not to be the first there. When they did pull up onto the curb, they all saw the huge tent in the front lawn.

Many people inside the tent had seen the silver car drive up, followed by a black van. Many thought it was some professional singer, others thought it was some rich kid. None expected what they got. Logan got out and situated Rogue in her state of the art wheelchair, draping a blanket over the back to make her comfortable. Bobby got out and so did the other girls, they each took up their position, Rogue between Jubilee who wore a yellow halter dress and Kitty who wore a sky blue sundress. Logan pushed the chair, and Bobby came just behind Logan. They crossed the street and everyone stared, Rogue could identify most of them, and there she was, Lilliane. The one with the stringy dark blonde hair, absolutely no fashion sense, and a heinous figure. There, standing amidst a throng of girls and guys, was David, Rogue shuddered. She felt Logan tickling her neck, _I am okay, it is just the first guy I ever touched, over there._ She felt Logan look and tense up, they group reached the walk up to the front of the house, and now, Marie's father had seen the group.

"Who do you think you are, crashing my daughter's party," He spit at the group.

Marie's mother was the first to recognize her daughter, "Marie, is that really you?"

"Forgotten your daughter so soon, I know at least a dozen people who don't know her, and owe their life to her." That was Logan; he was trying to control his anger.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong? Who are these people, make them leave!" Lilliane spoke this time.

"Ah, my twin sister Lilliane, congratulations. You actually graduated high school. Did you really think I would miss a chance to see what life I could have had, had we had our destinies switched. Though I rather prefer mine, even counting the times I almost died. Or the people who died or I pulled to an inch from death. I love the people I have met, both those who used me and those who cared for me." A far off gaze came into Rogue's eyes.

That is all for now. Please review, I have some weird ideas, but also need ideas. I will explore in the next chapter David, Logan, Bobby and their relationship to Rogue plus the girl Lilliane.

Daughter of the Black


	2. Lost

Changes

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything, and I only have a right to dream about Logan.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got major writers block, so anyway Review and I will start to work on more.

Chapter Two: Lost 

Rogue stared past her parents and sister, her eyes unfocused, she was remembering. She started to fidget with her hands and they found a cigar tucked into a small pocket, the lighter next to it also was scooped into the gloved hands. The cigar firmly gripped in her hand, to everyone's shock, she tried to master the lighter, put the hand shook so badly that she could barely get her finger to move. Sighing, Logan took the lighter from her hand and lit her cigar. She put the thing to her lips and as she drew in her breath, a look of pure euphoria came over her.

David had finally looked over to see someone he never thought to again, there she was, the one girl he had never been able to get his mind off, she may be a mutant, but she was pretty and quiet, a complete pushover. She was different, more elegant, she was in a wheelchair, escorted by what looked like a bodyguard and smoking a cigar. That was not right, and why was she in a wheelchair; others at the party had seen this odd party and had chosen to slip away. He remained, rooted to the spot.

"I have seen all I needed to, let's return to the institute," Rogue was calm and quiet, only Logan heard the small sigh that came with the comment.

"Wait Marie, where have you been, what happened to you, who are these people," Rogue's mother asked.

David's voice cut in before any answer could be made, "What are you doing back here?"

Rogue's father stepped forward and yanked her out of the chair; he shook her thoroughly, and left her to stand there. Except she crumpled to the ground, her legs too weak to do much. Bobby started forward then hesitated, it was best not to ever touch Rouge especially around the Wolverine. He was right; Logan was by his girl's side in two seconds flat, gathering her into his arms, careful of her legs.

"I suppose I should tell them, everything I mean, that way I don't have to feel guilty no more," Rogue whispered into the warm chest of the man she loved.

The muscles tensed as he nodded stiffly, then the wind as he walked towards the house. Everyone followed Logan into the house, some more purple than others. Bobby was followed by David, and did not realize until the man brushed past him and the wheelchair. Logan had set Rogue down on the couch and was taking her pulse, carefully moving her joints and rubbing small circles into her palm with his thumb. A weak smile pulled at her lips, and she leaned against him slightly. It was like a war zone in the room, the x-men on one side, and the humans on the other. It seemed as if a mutual decision had been made, that David had a right to be there. Bobby sat next to Rogue, and Shadowcat and Jubilee next to him. It was silent, everyone one waiting for the young woman to start speaking.

Rogue was nervous, not sure where to start, but new she had better start, "After I ran away, I hitchhiked to Canada. I had to ride with complete lechers, all of them had the same look in their eyes, except for one, and he was more focused on running than I was. Anyway, I met him in a bar, he was a cage fighter, best there was. He sat next to me at the bar, and one of his opponents tried to stab him, well I screamed and he flexed his hand and three claws came out from between his knuckles. Well the bartender said he didn't want no mutants in his place, and he had a shotgun trained on this man. He just used his claws to slice right through the barrel of the gun. Then he left, didn't even look back, just so cold. Well I figured I had a better chance to go than stay so I hid in the back of his trailer. After a couple of minutes he stopped and pulled the tarp off me, he didn't even look phased. Anyway, he told me to get out, and I said needed a ride and he just left me there. But not a minute later he stopped and let me get in. Of course, he tried to touch me, my hands I mean. I told him about what happened, it didn't scare him. Then a tree fell down in front of the truck, well he went through the windshield and another mutant beat him up, but he got up and then was knocked out. I watched it all, while I tried to get the seatbelt unstuck, cause the fire in the back was close to the gas tank. Then two more mutants showed up and saved us, one with weather powers and another with deadly vision, like lasers. Then they took us to an institute, and that's were I been for the past couple of years.

"When we got there, heard the man dreaming something awful, so I went to wake him and he sat up and stabbed me through the chest. He had almost killed me so I borrowed some of his healing ability. I got better, but another mutant told me I should leave. So I did, and the man came after me, swore he would protect me, and he has. But the Magneto he hates all humans, he kidnapped me from the train, chained me to some machine atop the statue of liberty. He was trying to change all the world leaders into mutants, I was a battery, a tool for him to do it. It was killing me, then he stopped the machine, the man I had met I mean. I was already dead, or the brink of it, he put his hand on my cheek and he was ready to sacrifice himself for me, it brought me back, but I still have some of his habits. The white stripes are my souvenir from that experience. He left after I got better, I really missed him, he was the first person I trusted to be there.

"When he came back, I had a boyfriend, everyone meet Bobby. Well not long after, the military raided the school we all had to run. We went to Bobby's house in Boston, the cops came and a lot died. We finally left, and when the jet was hit by a missile, I got sucked out and I was so frightened I was gonna die. But Nightcrawler saved my life, but then we had to go to Alkali Lake to save the children. Jean died there, she died to save the rest of us.

"Then a cure was introduced, I went to take it, while the others had to stop Magneto from killing everyone. Jean was resurrected, and almost killed us all, the Professor died and so did she in the end. I took the cure and came back, but it didn't work right. Or rather it worked perfectly, you see my draining power was draining my other powers, so I only knew about the one. When I took the cure, it taught me how to control it, then I became an empathy, then a telepath, then telekinetic. Now you know what has happened to me, the strength of my powers is to much for my body right now so I am not allowed to walk. I am one of the most important mutants now, because only I know the secret, and I wont tell, plus I am the only one who can use cerebro."

"You have a boyfriend, I am happy for you," Marie's mother had turned to Bobby and he had scooted back.

Logan chuckled, "Actually, they broke up."

David choked out another question, "Who are they, I mean it's not as if anyone would be able to not be frightened of you."

Logan had jumped up an expression of extreme outrage plastered on his face, "No Logan, they have a right to know. A small miniscule right to know that I am not what I used to be, that I am self sufficient, or as much as you will let me be. So I will introduce you all, correctly that is. Mr. and Mrs. D'Ancanto, David, and my twin, these are my friends and co-workers, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, and Jubilation Lee. This man, this is the man. The one who saved me, the one who I will always remember, the one I owe great debts to."

"That's right. Great debts, and that is exactly why I stick around," Logan had chuckled and patted her head.

Rogue mocked pouting, "Is that all, I thought it was because I was just to damn tempting." Invisible fingers tickled his neck and ruffled his hair, an unsettling sight to some in the room. Logan only laughed and playfully smacked the real hand, which rested on her leg.

David cut in, "So you're not dating anyone?"

Rogue and Logan exchanged a look that asked just how dumb this guy could get, "Hmm let me think, he takes care of me, doesn't mind if I take a walk down his memory lane. Generally tends to catch me alone in deserted rooms, and likes to hold my hand and talk as I fall into nightmares of death and despair. And his voice can stave off that dark which I fear, the dark where he comes for me, and I can do nothing but what he wants. No, I am not dating anyone, I have fallen for the mysterious guardian angel."

The X-Men chuckled, while the others looked confused and disturbed. Lilliane who had not quite listened to everything was eyeing up a gorgeous man who was unaware at the attention he had earned. She watched his unchecked manner and his relaxed and sexy aura.

She honeyed her voice and addressed him, "How old are you? And what is your name?"

Startled, Logan only sunk into momentary silence, "They call me Wolverine, as for my age, the verdict is still out. Some believe I am over 80, others think more."

Lilliane laughed thinking it was a joke, "Tell the truth."

"I believe we are done here, I have all the closure I will ever need. So let us return, we have classes to teach on Monday, and I have no wish to not be able to rise. For you have a serious need to hang in midair since my dear friend Magneto no longer…I mean that he isn't available," Rogue said, quickly covering her mistake.

Logan frowned and groaned at the same time, "I say when you are fit enough to do anything more than sit there and look pretty, and that includes your little habits. So no drinking and no smoking."

Rogue whimpered, "But they're your habits to begin with, and don't tell me that I can't because I can get cancer and all that shit. Because I know you would lend me some of your powers, plus I always have things to blackmail you with." She leaned up to his ear and whispered something only Logan ever knew.

Logan laughed and slipped his hand to the back of her neck, seamlessly he had the net off her hair. Rogue gasped in indignation, and her hands went underneath her hair, sweeping it out. Logan caught a lock of it and was twisting it around his finger, ignoring the stares he got. Remembering what she had been thinking, she rose unsteadily and tried to walk toward the door, David stood in the way, and she stumbled into his arms.

"Marie, what have you been doing at that institute place? What have they done to you?"

Bobby collected his ex-girlfriend from his arms and stiffly answered the questions, "Her name is Rogue, and she is a literature and combat teacher. And Professor X has done nothing to her, none of us has."

Rogue only smiled faintly and thought of one man who had been there when Logan ran from her, someone who had comforted her when her powers began to change. One man who may love her for the wrong reasons, one man who with every look tends to do damage, he too is lost. Then there are the others the ones who see nothing beyond her exterior, and then there are those who see nothing of that. Then he is there, Logan sees both, but so does the man, both are broken and try to hide it. Rogue is just breaking one more than she can believe.

While she thought, she was settled into Logan's arms and the group trotted out the door, Kitty slipping a small slip of paper to David as she passed him by. The doorway was crowded as the X-Men walked across the street and piled into the cars. Logan let the top of the car down and Rogue could be seen laughing and smiling. Logan due to her persistence hit the gas and watched her hair roll out behind her, fluttering and dancing in the wind.

The drive to the hotel in town that they were to stay at until they decided to leave, Storm who was always considerate made sure they were in the penthouse were they could be together and have their own rooms. When they arrived, Rogue saw one person she thought never to see again, her mind reeled with the terror and that disgust she had long ago repressed.

Yay, second chappie done. I am so proud of myself, I have so much stuff to do but I finally got this done, more chapters to come, I just need to think about where I want to end up with all this. So if anyone has any ideas, just tell me. Oh, and I am writing an epilogue for Her Curse, Her Cure, just to tie things up and give more detail. So hopefully that should be out today too. So until next time. Use purple button, right Shiny make sure to review!

Daughter of the Black


End file.
